White snow: Shirayuki's first white Christmas
by Angela1111
Summary: A small fluff about Zen and Shirayuki. Shirayuki enjoys her first white Christmas with her prince, Zen, both of them wrapped in the warmth of each other.


**Hello guys. I am Angela, a fanfiction authoress. I started watching Akagami no Shirayukihime, and fell in love with Shirayuki. This will be my first 'Akagami no Shirayukihime' fanfic, so please support me by following, favoring, or reviewing to it.**

 **Copyright disclaimer: The plot, characters, and story of the real series belongs rightfully to its owner. The characters are just borrowed for creating a fanfiction here. No harming of feelings are intended.**

 **Critics are welcomed, but mind me, only 'critics' are welcomed. This is not a site where you fight with words or reviews. So people who dislike or are disgusted by my story, may not waste their time reviewing worthless slangs. They may very respectfully move over to some other story. Thank you. (Intended for people who don't understand the value of effort, so don't misunderstand).**

 **Forgive me beforhand if you dislike it.**

* * *

 ** _White snow: Shirayuki's first white Christmas_**

It was Christmas. The entire kingdom of the beautiful Clarines was covered with silky, downy, white snow. Starting from the slums, the villages, the towns, the cities, and then the royal castle itself. Everything seemed white. Completely white. It was a white Christmas. The earth seemed like a bride getting ready for its wedding.

Somewhere in Clarines, somewhere in he huge large royal Castle, one could see a pale white, beautiful, redhaired girl standing in front of a window. Her emerald ever changing eyes stared at the beautiful scene outside. The beauty of nature mesmerized her, entranced her. Never had she seen such a beautiful scene. Her eyes were reflecting the amazing scene. Unknown to her, a silver haired prince was looking at her eyes. Her emerald eyes were reflecting the snow. More than the snow, she was the main attraction for him.

But he had to break her thought. "Shirayuki?" He called her in a calm and sweet voice. "Huh." Breaking herself away from the trance, she turned towards Zen, her ever faithful friend and companion. A smile lit up her beautiful face. "Its you? What is it?" She asked sweetly.

A strand of her amazing 'vulgar colored' hair fell on her face. It was entrancing, and distracting. "Oh." He said, as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her head.

"Will you go out and join us in the snow?" He asked her after he was able to shove away the distraction in a far corner of his brain, a thing very difficult to do for Zen.

"Snow? But why? What will do?" Shirayuki asked. She flushed slightly, maybe due to the cold. Unfortunately, it was another distraction for Zen.

"Um, its Christmas, and the guys are planning to decorate a Christmas tree. We are too busy always to hold parties. The commoners will be called to attend a party with An-chan will be holding, not that he will be a part of it. Well, I have to acknowledge the crowd later I guess. So I just...wanted to spend some time with you." He said, flustering a bit himself, and avoiding eye contact.

Shirayuki flushed again, but then she smiled. Looking out at the snow again, she sighed. "I have finished my work for today. Garrack sama said that I can rest for now, so, let's go." She smiled with her eyes closed, something Zen loved to see always.

"Hmmm! Let's go!" He yelled like an excited five year old.

* * *

"Wow! Its so...ethereal!" Shirayuki gasped. Kiki, Obi and Mitsuhide were standing beneath the tree, Mitsuhide smiling, Kiki, um smiling as well, and Obi smiling a wide toothy grin. Shirayuki's eyes widened. Never had she seen such an ethereal tree. It was decorated with lights, candies, and lots of other decorations which included include bells, candles, candy canes, garland, stockings, wreaths, snow globes, and angels.

"We decorated it." Obi said carelessly with a smile. "You did nothing, Obi!" Mitsuhide screamed.

Everyone laughed. Shirayuki smiled warmly. Even in this cold wintry Christmas, a laughter, some friends made it all so warm. She brought out a basket. "Guys, let's have some snacks. I brought some." She said, and asked Obi to spread a cloth. Soon everyone was sitting under the tree, eating some cakes and cookies, and drinking warm cups of tea.

"Where's Zen?" Kiki asked. "He had gone to ask you to come. Why is he missing?"

"No, he..." And Shirayuki gave a sigh of embarrassment. "He was..."

 _"Zen sama" When some guards were walking on the corridor, they had noticed Shirayuki and Zen together. "You have to acknowledge the public! Where had you disappeared?"_

 _"But I am free now! Isn't the speech later? Why now?" "Nothing! Its now!" And unwilling Zen was dragged away. It was Izana's order._

"So that's what happened? Zen is always so careless." Mitsuhide exhaled. Kiki just drank some tea. Obi narrowed his eyes. "Haha." Poor Shirayuki laughed.

Some snow flakes fell on Shirayuki's palm. The others were soon called away to take care of the crowd, so she was left alone. A careless swing of her arm...and she enjoyed the amazing flakes.

 _"Yuki."_ She murmured. _"Shira...yuki"_

A red blush overshadowed her face. Her name! It matched her name!

A smile decorated her face.

"Shirayuki!" She murmured, her warm breath transformed into vapour. She closed her eyes, as flakes brushed her face. It felt...ethereal.

"Shirayuki?"

She opened her eyes and saw where the sound came from. A smiling Zen stood in front of her.

"Hey!" She said sweetly. "The speech...?"

"Is over." He said. Then he sat down beside her.

"Snow. White snow. It matches my name!" She said.

"It does indeed." He laughed.

More flakes fell, and they sat quietly. After sometime, Shirayuki was shivering.

"Feeling cold?" He asked.

"A bit." She replied.

Instantly, he wrapped his cloak around them both. She became stunned.

"Better?" He asked.

She rested her head on his shoulder. "Much better."

He said, "I always enjoy Christmas with only brother and my friends. This year, I had you beside it. This Christmas is my best among all!" He smiled boyishly.

"Mine too." She smiled. Both of them enjoyed that beautiful White Christmas, wrapped in the warmth of each other.


End file.
